NeoN (TWOM Guild)
It's been like 5 years since the death of NeoN. If anyone checks this, I sincerely hope you are doing well in life. This dumb guild kept me happy through my preteen years, and I am grateful for all of you looking out for me, since I've alway been the youngest of the bunch. It's been a while since I've spoken to most of you, I've kept in contact with few from TWOM. It upsets me that it's so easy to drift apart from people who were huge impacts on your childhood. Love you all, Hitty/Annisa. (July 1st, 2018) Miss you all~ -Mason2000 Hey guys!! I was never a member of NeoN, but I was still very connected to all of you. I remade an account recently after a little bit of a dip in life and I realized how much I missed what we had. For anyone that remembers me as will1231, lLai, Rynto, or any of my many other accounts, thank you for keeping me in mind. Feel free to reach out to me on snapchat @spellingerrors, on kik @hiikaru_chan, or on TZ Lanos, Unskylld if you're so inclined. -Will (February 5th, 2019) P.S. I still hope someday to find my old Zeus family. :,) I miss you guys. ~~If you're reading this and you're part of our guild, please make a wikia account!!~~ DX 291px-Photo (4).png 2.2.png 2.2.3.png 2.1.png 3.1.gif 1.2.png 1.1.png Sleepy-Kooii.png Kooii.png 318778 3790247627880 1234313175 n.jpg Chicken.PNG DoodleBuddy.png Paintring1.JPG Photo.JPG Photo.PNG Photo (1).PNG Photo (10).PNG Photo (2).PNG Photo (3).PNG Photo (4).PNG Photo (5).png Photo (6).PNG Photo (7).PNG Photo (8).PNG Photo (9).PNG Pirate-Hat.png Photo (21).JPG Photo (19).JPG Photo (18).JPG Photo (17).JPG Photo (16).JPG Photo (15).JPG Photo (14).JPG Photo (13).JPG Photo (12).JPG Photo (11).JPG LucarioKirby.png|Kirby|linktext=:) ~Welcome to the NeoN (THE WORLD OF MAGIC Group) Wiki~ Neon is one of the most popular groups on The World of Magic in the server TURTLEZ (Lanos). The Guild Master is Darksky13, the cooliotasticalest crazy person ever. Neon is an active group on this server, there are always 3-19 or more people on every hour. Rules to be in Neon: In order to be in NeoN you most follow these rules that have been given to us by our founder, Darksky13. PAGES Members of NeoN!!! Top Neon Members Member quotes :D Rules to be in NeoN ~By Darksky13 Neon News Pictures NEON DICTIONARY !!! Competitions Recent Blogs Neon Members All members of Neon, Leader, Mods, and Members. Top NeoN Members: Top players of Neon!!!! Member Nicknames: Nicknames to almost every Neon Member in the Guild. Pictures Neon or TWOM Pictures!! We will be adding random pictures to some of the pages or in the Picture Page, if you would like to see your own face, anime, or person in NeoN please PM a NeoN memeber or send to one of "US" Admins to add here. Thanks. Links to TWOM Goods *TWOM Wikia *Com2uS *TWOM FB *How to Play TWOM *Twitter NEON RULES HECK YEAH!!! Category:Browse Category:hi Category:Guild Category:NeoN Category:Stuff Category:TWOM Category:Home Category:Members Category:rainbow Category:Hello Category:Page Category:bleh Category:Yello Category:YOLO Category:Ima get u Category:LANOS Category:SIRAS Category:LAMA Category:GRRRRRR Category:Pictures Category:PAYPHONEEEE Category:toto is crazy... Category:df Category:o.O Category:u pedo .-. Category:lalala BORED Category:sheesh -_- Category:Mwe~ Mwe~ Category:SEAN DA SHEEEEEEEEEEEP Category:i just thought of this...link the loser....no offence link Category:dont mind wat im doing lalala Category:i wanna make mah own story... Category:BUT ME ISH TOO LAZY AT 9am.... Category:hurry up n GET UP PPL!!!!!!! Category:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:Beast: MOO Category:im not at a pay phone T~T Category:mwe mweeeeeeee Category:tgÍerhfÅÓ„ Category:randomness o_o Category:LOL xD Category:IMO Category:Everything